Toy Story Buzz x Woody One Shots
by MisterBubblicious
Summary: Just a few one shots of Buzz x Woody I had in my mind for while that I thought would be interesting to upload. (Warning Male x Male paring don't like it don't read it.) A little heads up I will not post anything past rated T on here.
1. Wedding Jitters

Woody took a deep breath and exhaled, hoping it would calm his nerves. Why was he so nervous?

Today was his wedding day he absolutely gobsmacked with excitement and joy. He was going to marry his best friend in the whole world, the person he loves and wants to be with for the rest of his life, so how could he be nervous? /p

His pondering state that he was in was quickly snapped out of when he felt Jessie pulling him up by the hand and she was all but shoving him towards the backyard. It's time.

Originally that had want just a small little ceremony but unfortunately for them Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Dolly, and Jessie weren't having any of that. Come to think about it I think they organized the whole thing in a minimal amount of time. Which to them felt a bit odd and surprising to say the least but neither less but Buzz and Woody didn't question it.

When they had arrived to the backyard all the toys were seated on the grass, what I guessed was supposed to be the aisle was made from white-ish construction paper, the grass area the toys were sitting at were practically littered with small paper flowers, and small real ones from Bonnie's mother's garden that would go unnoticed if taken from there. He took one last deep breath then finally looking up at buzz.

Buzz was wearing a fairly large bowtie that looked like it was much too big for him, to a random stranger he might have seen as a bit or dorky looking but to Woody it only seemed to enhance some of his attractive features such as his bright blue eyes or his thicker defined chest. Which made Woody's heart melt a little.

Was he really just worrying himself over nothing. His thoughts were racing everywhere at once like, "Am I good enough for him?". Then it all came to him. He remembered the toy he was marrying today. Woody smiled at the thought of his very soon to be husband. At that moment all the nervous thoughts his mind conjured up vanished.

He was ready. Woody knew that today he was marrying his best friend and the man he fell in love with over the years, that they would be together for better, or for worst.

To infinity and beyond.


	2. Video Games

Buzz and Woody both had a long day with their friends playing with Bonnie, despite how good it felt being played with again. It always felt tiring after play time. So the group decided after Bonnie went to preschool they would have small areas were the toys could relax for a little bit. They usually didn't need to worry about Bonnie's mom walking in on them because she usually comes home around the same time as Bonnie does.

However on some nights she comes home early to do things like cleaning, making early dinner, things like that mostly. So on these hours the toys have to themselves they always do things like games or simply chatting with each other. Bonnie and her mom were supposed to be gone for the whole night because they were staying the night at her grandma and grandpa's house.

Since yesterday Bonnie's mom bought a new game for their Wii called 'Super Mario Galaxy 2'. The toys were taking turns playing it when nobody was around some of them having more difficulty playing then other despite this the toys had fun anyway. However most of the other toys were busy with their own activity's, Buzz and Woody took it among themselves that they give it a try.

The only problem is that the Wii only had one remote meaning that they would have to take turns, Woody insisted that Buzz goes first mostly because the game being about a small guy running around space, he thought it would be straight up Buzz's alley. The two laid on the couch together right in front of the t.v.

Woody laid his head on Buzz's shoulder, he occasionally made comments while Buzz was playing like, "Hey watch out for that bad guy right there.", or "You missed a few star bits partner, ye might need to go back for those later.". After a few hours of him playing Buzz eventually got worried when Woody gradually started getting quieter and quieter until the point he stopped talking all together.

Buzz glanced over his shoulder and looked at Woody who passed out while Buzz was playing. A small smile spread across his face, he gently kissed Woody's forehead. He then returned his attention back to the game still smiling about the fact that Woody always looked cute when he was asleep.


End file.
